06 January 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-01-06 ; Comments * In April 2010 Wiki memeber RazorBladeAlley made tracklistings of his Peel Tapes, but never got around to uploading them. This was recorded on a TDK D90. * The handful of missing tracks were completed with reference to Lorcan's Tracklistings. * A selection of mainly dance and international tracks, with Peel intros and outros in many cases, have now turned up on the Max-Dat and Lee tapes Sessions *Comet Gain, #2. Recorded 1997-11-11 at Maida Vale 4. Produced by Mike Robinson. Engineered by Adam Askew. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown artist: The Beany & Cecil Show (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 @ $ SIDE A *Freq Nasty: 'Boomin' Back Atcha' (Green Menace Edit)' (compilation - 'Organic Technoloji') Botchit & Scarper @ $ *Dawn Of The Replicants: 'Leaving So Soon?' (CD single - 'Candlefire CD1') EastWest @ $ *Rooney: 'Went To Town' (EP - 'Got Up Late') Common Culture Records *Comet Gain: 'Emotion Pictures' (session) *Low-Fi Generator: 'Smoke On The Water' (7" split single with Marcel Immel - 'Smoke On The Water / Stereo') Underground Sounds @ $ *Gas: 'Untitled' (album - 'Zauberberg') Mille Plateaux. @ $ *Junior Reid: 'Mashing Up The Earth' (7" single) J. R. Productions @ $ *Silver Apples: 'The Dance' (album - 'Beacon') Whirlybird Records $''' *Attilio Mineo: 'Gayway To Heaven' (album - 'Man In Space With Sounds') Subliminal Sounds '''@ $ *Comet Gain: 'Tighten Up' (session) *Keen: 'Theory' (12" single - 'Theory / Return') Flex Records [cut on File 1] @''' SIDE B *Snug: 'Ode To The Day' (7" single) WEA, Warner Music UK Ltd *Travis Cut: 'Asmuchas' (compilation - 'Snakebite City Seven') BlueFire Records *Chi-A.D.: 'Inner Energy' (album - 'Virtual Spirit') Ganesha '''@ $ *Inca Eyeball: 'I'm Dead Thick' (album - 'Quattro Sybolos') Spirit Of Orr $''' *Spiritualized: 'I Think I'm In Love (Radio Edit)' (single) Spirt *Comet Gain: 'Young Lions' (session) *Bannlust: 'Bannlust' (album - 'Digital Tensions') Craft Records '''@ $ *Highbury Hotdogs: 'Far Far From Me' (album - 'Lock, Stock & Heartache') Highbury Hotdogs *Girlfrendo: 'Heartbreakers' (single) Piao! *Junior Varsity: 'The Waitress' (7" EP - 'Go! To The Ice Cream Social') Peek-A-Boo Records USA $''' *Comet Gain: 'We Are All Rotten' (session) *Sizzla: 'Made It So' (7" single) Henfield Records *Aminata Kamissoko: 'Titati' (album - 'Malamine') Sterns '''@ $ *'File 1' cuts out during above track (The following additional tracklisting is taken from Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive) *Swiss Family Orbison: 'The Wall Of Pain' (album - 'The Swiss Family Orbison') Haven $''' *Warrior: 'Resistance (Applied Tension Mix)' (compilation - 'Underground Beats Volume 8') CD Pool '''@ $/£ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) *2) dat_147.mp3 *3) 1998-01-xx Peel Show LE386 *4) 1998-01-xx Peel Show LE387 ;Length * 1) 90 minutes approx. * 2) 04:02:13 (02:46:38-03:42:07) (03:11:18-03:17:21 unique) * 3) 1:32:03 (from 31:41) * 4) 1:31:15 (to 2:43) ;Other * *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 147 *3) Created from LE386 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1998 Lee Tape 386. *4) Created from LE387 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1998 Lee Tape 387. ;Available *1) Not shared *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes